


Me and my baby

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara and pippy oneshot





	Me and my baby

“I’m very happy we’re back together again”Tara exclaimed

“Wedding planning back on the table”Pippy said to Tara

“I’m excited”Tara shrieked almost 

“Baby were going to be married”Pippy hugged her 

“Yes we are”Tara says 

“Me and baby against all odds”Pippy quipped 

“Forever and always”Tara replies


End file.
